Your Limit
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: Mac is being pushed! And I must say our dear sir has been pushed to far! But what will he do to Goo? Or what did she do to him! :) You tell me! Bahahahahahahahaha


**Your Limit**

 **A/N: HELLO FANFICTION PEOPLE! XD This will be my** **first FHFIF FIC! I hope you like it! Enjoy! GxM4EVER! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: Oh My Flipping JOB! I don't own it! DX**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I'm Home**

His heart nearly stopped. Here she was, standing in the middle of the living room... taking off her shirt. He couldn't really think of asking WHY, right now. Her back was facing him, so she didn't see him yet. This was his perfect chance to take her all in.

And best believe he took the opportunity. On the floor were her shoes that looked just like the ones he used to were when her was little. Also her cut jeans shorts were dropped on the ground, reveling her black lace underwear underneath.

Her black hair reached the middle of thin back, swayed softly as they were being held up in pigtails. She had a beautiful body, but she has always been small. He didn't mind, she has always been beautiful to him.

He started to realize his feelings for his friend, in middle school. Well the summer before the second year, both of their families went to the beach. He never thought seeing her in a two piece, would effect him so much.

Nor did he ever think, he would be jealous of any other guy she looked at. His best friend (a blue blob), told him he would fall for her. But he only waved him off, now he wished he would have listened to him.

But thinking about it, maybe that wouldn't have make a difference... He was in love with her. But he couldn't tell her, he feared it you make their friendship awkward. And to make matters worse, they were both roommates.

They had been best friends since that fateful day at Forster's, thirteen years ago. So it only made since, that when they went to off college. And ended up in the same state (England). That they would get an apartment together... as friends.

She gently pulled of her long sleeve shirt that had the same design on it as the one when she was younger. (Why she had on shorts and a long sleeve... he would never know). Underneath was a black bra that matched the panties she had on.

He knew that this was wrong, that he shouldn't be watching his best 'female' friend undress. It was a very ungentleman like thing to do. Yet he couldn't help the fact that he was a twenty-two year old man. And that he was in love with his best friend, who was hot, and undressing in their living.

He shook his head. No! This isn't right! He thought to himself. He opened his mouth as if trying to speak, but then quickly he closed it. He took a deep breath calming himself. Then he closed the door sure, loudly making sure she could hear the noise as he did.

His best friend turned around, but she didn't look upset that he was seeing her like this. He has (to his dismay, and joy) seen her like this many times before. She gave him a bright smile, showing off the gap in her teeth she still had.

He averted his gaze, growing flush as he looked at her. He didn't even see the little spark flash in his eyes. But it did disappear pretty fast. His friend smiled as she bent down to pick up her clothes.

"Hey Mac what are yoy doing home so early! I mean you usually get off from the book store at 11:30 but it only 9:15! Oh wait! I know it's about that shooting I seen on the news, are you okay?! Because if I was in the same situation as you were, I think I would have freaked out! So are you okay, Mac" She asked in one breath. She still talked fast, though she slowed down some, and Mac could understand her.

After spending so much time with her you had to get use to it. Mac gave his friends concerned face, a bright smile. Then it turned sad. "I'm okay Goo. My Boss, Mrs. Ashley, however, was nice enough to let me go home. She's okay, but she'll be in the Hospital for a few days." Mac finished growing sad.

Goo, completely "forgetting" that she was half naked. Rushed over to give Mac a strong warm hug. Mac heart did stop this time. She was holding him... and she was nearly naked.

"Go-ahh!" He started, but ended in a soft yelp. Goo had squeezed Mac a little tighter. She felt so... soft and warm, he wanted so badly to... no.. sh-she was his friend. He had to stop her, before he did something to mess up their friendship.

Mac cleared his throat. "Um.. G-Goo..? C-could you put... um.. som-something on..? Please." He managed to get out, but his voice breaking as he did. Goo smiled at her dear friend. The little gleam of something flashing in her eyes. "You're right, Mac! Give me a second."

She said running off to her room. Mac sighed in relief, but it was short lived. When Goo came out of her room she had on one of Mac's shirts. It was a white long sleeve shirt, and because Goo was smaller then Mac, the sleeves covered her hand and reached her finger tips.

It was also short enough to show off her legs. But if that wasn't enough to give him a heart attack. Mac sometimes bites his colour when he was stressed, causing the to stretch. This one he must have bite to much, because Goo's plush breast and black bra peaked out at the top.

Goo moved towards the kitchen "completely unaware" of Mac looking at her with hunger eyes. When she came back, Mac was sitting on the couch, and she was holding a beer for him. "Here, Mac." She said sweetly. But when Mac reached for it, she pulled back.

"Goo!" Mac cried frustrated, yet he couldn't fight his smile. Goo giggled. "Nu-huh! You gotta take it from me. Or you don't get it, and this is the last one!" She said with a laugh. Mac grinned. "Goo... you don't want to do this." He said in a warning tone. Goo scoffed. "Oh please! You could never bet me!"

She said proudly. Mac grew a wicked smile,full of mischief. "Alright! You asked for it!" He yelled as he dived for her. Once she was down, Mac began to tickle her. Goo squealed in surprise, then fell to the ground.

"Haha! MAC! P-please...I can't... I'm gonna..! Mac! Stop!" She said as she laughed on the floor. Mac sat above her, tickling her sides. Smiling down at her with mischief. "Give me, my beer, and I just might." He said jokingly.

In a heart beat, he felt something cold next to his face. "I... I shall take the bitter taste of defeat." She said as she gasped for air. Mac took the beer from her hand and drank it was he sat with her between his legs.

After he took a swing, he looked down at his victim. His eyes grew wide, and the smirk fell from his face. Goo had her eyes close, her arms layed flat on the floor, her chest bobbed up and down as she gasped for air, and he could see the design of her bra. She looked so beautiful. Mac gently placed each hand by her head.

Unknowns to Mac that he started moving closer towards Goo. "Geez, Mac!" She said as she started to sit up. Her and Mac's lips gently brushed one another. And Goo's eyes flew open. Her and Mac sat like that for ten seconds, before Mac pulled back. Yet he didn't get up. Goo on the other hand, layed back down.

Mac grew frantic. "Ahh- Goo..! I-I didn't... I mean.. I-I... I'm sorry! You were... and I leaned down... then-then..! I'm sorry!" He yelled desperately. Goo stayed quite. Mac took it as a bad sign. "I am sorry, Goo. We could... we should forget that ever happened." He said in a whisper as he was getting up.

But before he could walk away... Goo took his hand.

* * *

 **A/N: I ... nah I got nothing! XD**

R&R


End file.
